measured by the moments that take your breath away
by Magical
Summary: Just when Felicity thought things in her personal life could not get any worst she gets a call that will change not only her life as she knew it but the rest of the Arrow team as well.
1. the call

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a nonprofit, for-fun-only piece of literature. Arrow, Green Arrow, all its characters and everything related to that are property of DC Comics and The CW. Only the story and a few original characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: While this is not the first fanfiction I have ever written, it is the first I am writing within the Arrow fandom. Also, I am still familiarizing myself with the world of all things Green Arrow/Arrow; there is a lot of the history I am still unclear on. As to this story, this idea has been swirling around in my head for weeks now, and I am finally putting it to paper. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed imagining it up.

Also in case it is unclear this story picks up right after episode 2X13: Heir to the Demon.

Finally, there are going to be a few original characters introduced into this story. I personally like for my readers to see what I see, so I will tell you what actors I think best look like the characters I have in mind.

Original Characters Cast

Tobias Argent – Corbin Bleu (younger, HS Musical)

Priya Argent – Amandla Stenberg

Jeremiah Argent – Jared Padalecki

Davina Argent – Scarlett Johansson

Egypt Argent – Beyoncé Knowles-Carter

Xavier Argent – Henry Cavill

Jonathan Argent – Russell Crowe

Camille Argent – Nicole Kidman

Dr. Josephine Nowak – Jane Fonda

Stephanie Evans – Michelle Pfeiffer

Lily Young – Angela Bassett

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sliding into her chair at behind her computers in the foundry, Felicity felt an uncomfortably easy smile adorned her face. As she watched Oliver led Sara affectionately by the hand out of the foundry she did her best to suppress the unrest that settled in the bottom of her stomach. However it was a feeling she has had the misfortune of becoming increasingly familiar with as she watched the ever growing exchanges of PDA's between Oliver and Sara over the past week.

She told herself that it didn't bother her; that there was no reason for it to bother her. But just like in Russia when Oliver had been with Isabelle – Felicity tried to let it go; she tried to shut out all the uneasy feelings that information caused within her – she was having the hardest time convincing herself that she was not bothered by seeing Oliver show affection towards another woman … especially one that he really cares about.

"Are you going to be all right down here by yourself," she heard Diggle say; providing her with a much needed distraction from she from the stampede of thoughts racing around in her mind.

Turning towards him, she watched as Diggle grab his coat and began to put it on. "Of course. Why won't I be," she asked with a raised brow; the smile on her face more sincere than the one she just had moment before. The concern in his tone was undeniable. Diggle had an uncanny way of seeing things that most others didn't see … or want to see. She knew that this concern wasn't really about leaving her here alone, "It's not like this is the first time I have been left down here by myself," she reminded him; her tone playfully. She did not wanted Diggle to concern himself with petty things like her hurt feelings.

He with leaving with the two action heros to attend the party Oliver was hosting in celebration of Sara's return. A party she was not technically invited to because she really had no reason to be there. Diggle was going because to the world he was Oliver's driver and bodyguard; there was no function – business or personal – these days that Diggle did not attend with Owner and C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. But conversations about being partners aside, to the outside world Felicity was just Oliver's E.A. and there was no reason for her to be in attention of a party celebrating a family friend she supposedly did not know. Now to be fair Oliver did not outright say that that she couldn't come, he just neglected to include her … even though she was the one that planned the party.

Coming to stand in front of her, Diggle gave her one of his patented looks that made her feel like he was looking right into her; that he was uncovering all her secrets. "Yeah I know, but that does not mean I ever like it," he said after a while. The smile he gave her was one that told he saw what he needed to see but her secrets were safe with him.

"And for that I love you," she told him; her declaration extending beyond his displeasure at leaving her alone, but also for his secrecy. "But I'm a big girl; I can handle it." The double meaning behind her words not lost on either of them.

Despite himself Diggle chuckled lightly as he cupped the back of her head and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "I know," he told her as he started to exit the way that Oliver and Sara had just moments before. But just before he went through the door he stopped short, looking at her in all seriousness. "But you promise to call when you can't handle it, right?" Felicity was the little sister he never had and never knew he wanted. Now that he has her, he wanted to protect her … even from hurt feelings. He hated seeing her in any form of pain.

Felicity couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I promise," she responded softly; a gentle nod of her head to emphasis the point. Then she put on her brave face, making her smile wider though not exactly bright. "Now go; I'm surprised Oliver hasn't called looking for you already," she said shooing him away.

Diggle left after that, leaving her alone with her thoughts and computers. So not to be overrun with her thoughts, she focused on her computers. This was really a typical Saturday night: trying not to think about Oliver while she went into an auto-pilot of sorts as she ran different software updates while scanning different programs to see if anything was amidst.

Normally she would get some kind of hit; even if it was just something as small as a routine stop. While she wouldn't call Oliver for something like that, the chatter over the police radios sometimes proved to be interesting. But tonight, as time ticked around her clock, Felicity was both pleased and disheartened that things were extraordinarily quiet in Starling City tonight. While she loved that the city was at peace, she really wished for a distraction right now.

Checking the clock again; Felicity noticed that only ten minutes has passed since the last time she looked. She had been at this for an hour and still she had nothing to report. She should really call it a night; there was obviously nothing more she could do here. But for reasons she didn't want to analyze she wasn't ready to go home.

Home being a four story architectural beauty located in a lovely residential area on the harbor about a ten minute drive from downtown. Felicity inherited the impressive brownstone from her maternal grandmother, Josephine Nowak. Josephine was an extraordinary woman of her time having graduated the top of her class at Wesley College to only go on to receive an MBA from Harvard University. She was able to accomplish while being a single mother; with only minimal help. Josephine's academic achievements landed her an executive position in research and development firm based in Starling City; a firm that in a few short years she was to climb the ranks to VP of operations and eventually the CEO.

Thanks to her nice job Josephine purchased the brownstone new over forty years ago and kept it modern with all updated appliances through different renovations over time. The security system and technology in the brownstone was state-of-art, which never surprised Felicity given that her grandmother worked for a research and development firm. There was even an elevator that ran to all four floors. By the time Felicity inherited the property, it was just over 3,400 square feet and the wiring in the place was so extensive that Felicity only had to make minor changes to satisfy her own IT needs.

The brownstone was a place Felicity loved coming as a little girl and the placed that became her sanctuary when she moved to Starling City after graduating MIT. But tonight she dreaded being in that big empty brownstone all by herself. And as much as she loved her home, sometimes the sheer size of it reminded her of just how alone she was.

So she sat the computers in the foundry for twenty more minutes hoping for something to happen before deciding there was really wasn't anything more for her to do. Besides it wasn't like she couldn't monitor things remotely from home. Giving up on the idea of anything happening, she did one more cursory scan of her system. Once it was finished Felicity began the process of shutting down all non-essential programs and made sure the security settings were at their highest. If anything were to happen while she was way, she would get an instant notification on her phone.

So when Felicity's phone began to vibrate as she was exiting through the back way of the foundry, she couldn't help her initial excitement. She knew that it wasn't great to get excited about potential danger, but right now anything was better than going home … alone. But then the song "So Fresh, So Clean" by Outkast began to float into the air along with the vibrations from her phone, and Felicity's excitement was instantly replaced with pure delight. She didn't even look at the caller ID as she answered phone and finished setting the alarm to the foundry. "Hey TB," she said with sincere enthusiasm as made her way to her car. TB was the nickname she had given her sixteen-year-old nephew, Tobias. It has been a couple of weeks since she last spoke to him. "How are you doing? It's been…"She began but was instantly cut off by a slightly familiar female voice.

"Hello Felicity," the female said; her tone unsure and slightly timid, "This is Ariel Erickson. I don't know if you remember me but I went to school with Egypt; I was on the dance team with her."

The reference instantly jogged Felicity's memory; she knew exactly who Ariel was. In all the ways that matter Egypt was Felicity's older sister; she had known her all her life. Ariel graduated from high school the same year as Egypt, six years before Felicity did. But Felicity was still very familiar with Ariel because Egypt used to take her to most of her practices and all of the games. "Yes, I remember you. You were the one that always snuck me little snacks." And if memory served her correct, Egypt recently had told her that Ariel had become a nurse and was currently working at Coast City General Hospital. Suddenly the fact that Ariel was calling from Tobias's phone and the timid tone in which she spoke caused an undesirable chill to run down her spine. "Ariel why are you calling me from my nephew's phone," she all but chocked out the question, because she was having a hard time speaking over the bile forming in her throat. "He's … I mean he isn't…" She was trying to find the words to ask the question she really didn't want the answer to.

"Oh no Felicity, Tobias is all right," Ariel hurriedly replied. "He is actually standing right here beside me."

Relief; it washed over Felicity like a blanket. The idea of something happening to Tobias was not something she wanted to think about. "Oh good," Felicity said finding that she has the ability to move again and began walking towards her car again. "But why are you calling me instead of him, or rather why are you using his phone instead of him? Did he lose it and you are trying to find him? But then why didn't you call Egypt or even Xavier for that matter. I'm sure you know that his parents could find him easier than I can. I mean not that I am implying that you aren't smart or anything … because you are. You used to help with my homework; I really how smart you were … maybe you tried to call them and they didn't answer. I just don't understand why you are calling me if everything is all right. Because everything is all right … right?" Felicity ramble her way all the way to her car and was already sitting in her seat when she heard Ariel take a deep sigh in response to her ramble. Come to think of it she was slightly surprised that Ariel let her ramble like she did. And just like that the nasty chill that had been washed away was slowly overtaking her again. "Ariel," Felicity's tone was scared and apprehensive.

"Felicity, Tobias is all right," Ariel began in a slow and steady voice; her tone reminded Felicity of a pre-school teacher trying to explain something to her class. "But everything is not all right. I regret to inform you that Egypt and Xavier were in car accident tonight and …" Everything Ariel said after that was a blur. There was something about a drunk driver and that everyone was rushed to the hospital; Egypt and Xavier were surgery right now. Apparently, the police had gone to the house and informed Tobias and his thirteen year old sister, Priya, of the accident; the officer brought them to the hospital because they did not want Tobias driving. "I am calling you be Xavier's parents are…"

"…on a Two-week cruise," Felicity finished for automatically for her. "They are celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary." It was a gift from Xavier and his siblings. Felicity contributed by purchasing the first class airline tickets to Miami, where the cruise left from. Jonathan and Camille Argent weren't expected back until Monday.

"That's right," Ariel replied. "And you are listed as Egypt and Xavier's contingent emergency contact." She paused for a moment to let Felicity absorb what was going on, "And Tobias thought it was better to call from his phone; he said you would definitely answer."

"He's right," she chuckled mirthlessly. Felicity always told both Tobias and Priya that she would always answer their call no matter what, and if she didn't it was because she didn't hear the phone and would call them right back. The same was true for their parents, especially Egypt.

"Umm Felicity, I know that you leave in Starling City but are you…," Ariel began to ask.

As if pulled out of her daze, Felicity answered the question before Ariel could finish. "I'm on my way; I should be there within two hours." Of course she was coming. Tobias and Priya were alone at a hospital waiting for news on their parents. More than that her best friend … her sister was hurt and in surgery; there was nothing that would prevent Felicity from going to her now.

"Felicity," Ariel's tone was one of caution. "I can only imagine what you are feeling right now. I know personally how close you were to Egypt … and Xavier for that matter. But please be safe as to make your way here. Don't…" She trails off not sure of how to say what she needed to say.

But Felicity already knew. "I won't. I'll get there in one piece. Thanks for calling Ariel," she told her as she prepared to get off the phone. "Oh, please tell Tobias and Priya I am on my way."

* * *

And that lovelies is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also, at this time I would like to mention that I am currently looking for a beta. Of course, I need someone that is a good proofreading but also someone who knows the show well. I need someone I can go to when I have questions about cannon.


	2. the constants in life

**Chapter Two**

_Restless. Anxious. Tense._

These were the words that best described Felicity's current state of mind. The reason sleep has been kept at bay; the sleep she desperately longed would just take her over. Because the little bit of sleep she did get hardly counted. It was uneasy and never went deep enough to get into REM sleep. Most of the night was spent just staring at the walls. She wasn't sure how long it had been until the faint sound of the bird chirping outside that alerted her to the fact that it was morning. It was a new day, but she wanted nothing to do with it. All she wanted to do was lie here in bed and forget about everything that happened in the last several hours.

Sighing Felicity turned slightly on her side, shrugging off the new day for a while longer. She prayed that maybe sleep would come, even if it was just for a little while. She would take whatever she could get, so she could forget … even if just for a short time. But her luck was not so good; instead her mind began to repay everything she wanted to hide from.

# #

After getting off the phone with Ariel, Felicity started her car and headed straight for the highway that would lead her out of Starling and towards Coast City. All she could think about was getting to Tobias and Priya; her only distraction: memories of Egypt and Xavier. She hated thinking of them in that way; the way people think about loved ones when they are badly hurt or … well, she could not comprehend an "or" right now. Egypt and Xavier were two of the strongest people she knows; they would survive this. They had to; Felicity could not imagine life without them. They were the two constants of her life.

Her story with them started before she was even born. It began when Egypt Young and her mother, Lily Young, moved across from newly-weds Zachary and Stephanie Smoak. Stephanie and Lily seemed to click right away which made them good neighbors. This was probably the reason Lily invited Zachary and Stephanie to dinner about week after moving in; it was during dessert that it happened. Egypt, who was about eight then asked if she could touch Stephanie's belly, she was around five months pregnant with Felicity at the time. As the story was told to Felicity, Stephanie agreed but warned, "Don't expect much, honey, because this little one hasn't been very active." Aside from a few flutters of movement, Stephanie had yet to really feel Felicity kick. Undeterred, however, Egypt knelt in front of Stephanie placing her little hands on Stephanie's belly and simply introduced herself. Then to everyone's surprise Felicity kicked - strong and hard; it was as if she was saying hi back. After that Felicity was a very active in utero, always moving and kicking, especially when Egypt was around.

When Felicity was born, it was not uncommon for Egypt to spend a lot of her time at the Smoak household. Sometimes Egypt's best friend, Xavier Argent, from up the street would come with her. Egypt never tried of Felicity and took to her like any big sister would. Felicity loved Egypt too and would to follow her around everywhere; there were plenty of pictures and home videos as evidence to that fact. As for Xavier, who was around quite often, he doted Felicity just like he did his own little sister, Davina. Plus, it was also not unusual for Egypt to spent time at the Argent household and sometimes with Felicity in tow. From these connections a large makeshift family was form between the Smoak, Young, and Argent families.

Everything was good until Zachary left; it was just a few weeks after Felicity's fifth birthday. Stephanie, upset over Zachary's departure, completely changed; she was no longer charming and fun loving. Plus, it didn't take much to notice that she also seemed to resent Felicity. Albeit, Stephanie had not physically left, she had become cold and distance. It was like Felicity had lost both her parents; thankfully, though, she had Egypt there to cradle her when she cried.

As time went on, Felicity would spend most of her time with Egypt; it had become more routine for Felicity to stay the night at the Young's then her own home. Now Stephanie made sure that Felicity was financially taken care of, but her attention was always elsewhere. Frequently, Stephanie would call on Egypt to babysit. Egypt didn't mind though; Felicity was always with her anyway but now was able to collect a few dollars on the side doing something she would do anyway. Lily didn't mind having Felicity over either because like Egypt she had grown a soft spot for her and considered her family. From these changes a new dynamic was formed within their makeshift family.

When the dust settled and everyone settled into their roles things were running smoothly until a fifteen year old Egypt got news that she was pregnant. It was a tense few weeks in both the Young and the Argent households has everyone learned there was a new addition to the family on the way. From the start, even before they told their parents, Egypt and Xavier had known what they were going to do. The two of them had been dating just under two years already and were very much in love. They had known it wasn't going to be easy, but neither of them liked the idea of Egypt aborting a baby made from their love or even giving that baby up for adoption once it got here. In the end, Lily, as well as, Jonathan and Camille Argent offered their full support.

As for Felicity, the moment she found out about the baby, she was excited. Then seven months later when Tobias Orion Argent was born on June 1, 1997 she fell in love. From the first moment she held him she knew that she never wanted to put him down. She was only nine at the time, but she remembered telling Egypt that he was her baby. This declaration was not unlike the one Egypt had made to Stephanie when she first held Felicity. And much like Felicity had followed Egypt around, Tobias seemed to follow Felicity around.

Life continued for them as a family through many ups and downs including: Felicity connecting with her Grandmother Josephine, Xavier and Egypt getting married right out of high school, Xavier going into the military like this father, the birth of Priya, Felicity getting accepting to MIT, Josephine losing her battle to breast cancer, Felicity moving to Starling City after getting a job at Queen's Consolidated, to Lily's death from heart disease, and so many other moments in between. They had been through it all together; Felicity couldn't imagine going through any major life milestones without them.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Pulled from her stroll down memory lane, it did not take long for Felicity to realize the beeping was her car warning her that her gas light was on. Frowning, she finally took in her surroundings for the first time since leaving the foundry. She had been driving on autopilot; not having to think about where she was going. She has made this trip so many times over the years it was committed to memory. Judging from the signs and landmarks she just passed, she was only about ten minutes outside of Coast City and twenty minutes from the hospital.

Getting off on the next exit, Felicity turned into the nearest gas station. When she pulled up there was a young woman already pumping gas on the other side of the pump. Felicity gave her a cordial smile as she got out the car and swiped her card. When Felicity started pumping her own gas another woman came out of the gas station, a bag of snacks in hand.

"Holly guess what I found," the woman with the bag of snacks cooed excitedly at the woman pumping gas.

"I really don't care what you found, Kelsey, as long as you didn't forget my red bull," the woman Felicity now knew was named Holly called back tiredly as she finished pumping her gas.

"Are you sure;" the woman named Kelsey said with a teasing smile. "Because I think you might care that I found the latest issue of GQ … the issue with that yummy billionaire, Oliver Queen, on the cover. I mean I know he is only your celebrity crush and you having been looking for this magazine since yesterday."

Holly, who had been less then enthused before, now shrieked in excitement. "Oh my God, you found it," she yelled as she snatched the magazine from Kelsey's finger, "You know this means you are driving."

"But I have been driving for the past three hours; it's your turn," Kelsey whined. "I'm tired."

"You can have my Red Bull," Holly all but sung as she made a beeline for the passenger seat as she left an annoyed Kelsey to get into the driver's seat.

Felicity watched as they drove off with a stupefied expression on her face; a part of her unbelieving that just happened. Of all the conversation she was destined to overhear right now; it had to be one about Oliver? She knew exactly what issue of GQ they were taking about. It had been the idea of the public relations department for him to do the magazine cover and interview that went along with it. The PR department said would be good publicity for the company. Oliver had been reluctant to approve the idea, but after she had convinced him of the merit behind it he begrudgingly agreed. She remembered laughing with Diggle behind the scenes during the photo shoot at how annoyed and frustrated Oliver had gotten with the photographer. That all took place just over a month ago … before all that stuff with Laurel got really bad, before Sara came back, before the stuff with Moira, before she got _the call_ two hours ago… it seemed like a lifetime ago. She totally forgot it hit the stands this week.

Getting back into her car, Felicity realized that she left without telling anyone where she was going. Tomorrow was only Sunday, but normally everyone still met up at the foundry sometime in the afternoon if nothing was going on. Felicity would do her thing on the computers while they all trained. And regardless of how left out and overlooked she had been feeling lately they would notice if she wasn't there. Knowing this, Felicity sighed after some internal debate and made the call.

"Hello Felicity," she heard Diggle say in an exasperated tone as he picked up right before his voicemail kicked in. "To what do I owe this late night call?" Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost eleven. He must have just gotten home from Sara's Welcome Home Party. And while she knew that Diggle loved her, she was sure the last thing he wanted to do was talk to her, especially when she heard a little giggle in the background. Lyla was in town and Felicity knew the only person Diggle wanted to give his attention to was Lyla.

But despite the annoyance in his tone, she still found a sense of comfort in is his voice. And just like that she felt something inside her start to break. "Hey Diggle," she began; her voice childlike, all the pressure she had been feeling since she got the call from Ariel threaten to take her over.

In all the time that Diggle had known Felicity, never had he hear her sound so fragile and delicate; he got the sense that she might cry. He didn't like the sound of it; instantly he stopped the soft quite kisses he was trailing down Lyla's neck. "Felicity's what's wrong," he asked already getting up out of the bed.

Taking a deep breath she collected herself. "Umm well," she got ready to tell him nothing, but she really couldn't say that, could she? Egypt and Xavier being in the hospital was far from nothing. So she didn't say it, instead in a un-Felicity like manner, she cut straight to the point. "I just wanted to let you know that I am heading into Coast City. Egypt and Xavier were in a car accident; from what I understood they were hit by a drunk driver and ran off the road. Tobias and Priya are at the hospital alone waiting on any news about them." Her tone had become monotone and businesslike; her shield … her mask of strength firmly back in place.

Without preamble, Diggle began searching the floor for his pants as soon as Felicity told him about the accident. "Felicity, I can be to your place in fifteen minutes; I'll drive you" he informed her as he located his pants and started to put them on. The drive to Coast City was about two hours and Diggle didn't want Felicity making the drive alone, especially since there was no way of knowing her state of mind right now.

"Diggle, that's all right. I don't…" she began as she neared her exit but was promptly cut off.

"Felicity," Diggle's voice was authoritative and leaving no room for discussion. "You are not about to drive to Coast City by yourself."

His over-protectiveness made Felicity smile despite the situation. "As much as I appreciate what you are trying to do, Diggle, I already left. I am actually about ten minutes away from the hospital," she informed him calmly. "I left as soon as I got the call; I didn't even go home." Thankfully she had an emergency bag. It wasn't long after she became a part of Team Arrow that she started keeping the bag in her trunk. She never knew what to expect and she felt she needed to be ready for anything. This certainly was not what she had in mind but it definitely qualified.

"Felicity," his tone slightly scolding as he sat on the edge of bed, deflated. "I really wished you would have called me _before_ you left. I would have driven you."

"I know you would have. But to be honest, I didn't even think about it," she admitted. "As soon as I found out what happened I knew I just needed to go." And she probably would not have remembered to call if she hadn't overheard the exchange between _Holly_ and _Kelsey_, But Diggle did not need to know that. "I just didn't want you to worry if for any reason you came looking for me."

He nodded his head in understanding even though she could not see him, but he was currently at a loss for words. He completely understood everything she was saying, but he really hated that she taken that drive alone. Plus he hated that he couldn't be there for her right now. "I could always still come," he told her.

"No, you don't need to do that," she told him. "Besides you need to be there to take care of Oliver in case anything happens." Her tone slightly playful; she was trying to lighten the mood.

"As if he would let me come alone," Diggle scoffed. "I am sure as soon as I tell him we would there in just over an hour." There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as Oliver found out what was going on, the QC private plane would be in the air within the next thirty minutes.

"That's not necessary," Felicity responded hurriedly. The last thing she needed right now was Oliver Queen coming here … being all concerned and attentive. Her nerves could not handle that. "Oliver has more important things to deal with … you both do."

"Felicity, **you** are important," he countered vehemently. For a short while know, Diggle had gotten the sense that Felicity was questioning her worth within the team. Now was a good of time as any to remind her how valuable she was. He was waiting for her to respond in some matter either to undermine his words in some way. But when she didn't respond he sighed heavily. "Are you going to call him," he asked though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

She knows that she should, but "No I'm not. I figured I just needed to call one of you." She really didn't feel like having this conversation with Oliver. It was for the same reason she didn't want him coming here. She knew that he would be extra sweet over the phone, and she just could not take that right now, especially if Sara happen to be with him. And while she has come to the realization that she was somewhat of a masochist when it came to her feelings for Oliver; she just didn't have it in her tonight. "Plus, I just pulled into the hospital parking lot," she informed him as she began looking for the first available space. "So I don't have time to have this conversation again; I really need to get to the kids." They were her first priority right now, after all.

"All right, Felicity; I'll tell him," Diggle conceded. "But make sure you call us with updates," he added as Lyla, sensing his unrest kneeled behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture. Leaning into her touch he felt himself calm slightly as he grabbed one of her hands and held it over his heart. "Especially if you need anything," he added.

Pulling into a parking space not too far from the emergency room entrance, she turned off the car. "I will," she swore as she got out of her vehicle and began making her way into the building. "But I have to go now."

"Felicity I'm serious. You bette…"

"I know Diggle … And I promise," she knew that if the situation had been reserved she would have been unwilling to let him off the phone too. She would have wanted nothing more to be there for him like she knew he wanted to be here for her. But he couldn't be here; not now and she had to go. "I will talk with you soon. Bye," she said slowly as she hung up the phone, dropped it in her purse, and headed into the hospital.

Instantly she began looking around the large waiting room for Tobias and Priya, but she didn't see them. Her already stranded heart, seem to tighten a bit more as she approached the first nurse she came to, "I am looking for my niece and nephew – Tobias and Priya Argent – their parents were in a car accident. The police brought them here a couple of hours ago, but I don't see them in the waiting room."

Before the un-expecting nurse could respond, Felicity felt someone come up behind her and touch her elbow. "Felicity," her name came out like a question.

Turning towards the voice, Felicity faced a woman of olive complexion with short black hair cut into a reserve bod. The woman wasn't much taller than Felicity and dressed in dark blue scrubs. "Ariel," Felicity's responded; she knew her instantly.

"Wow, Egypt was right. You came into your womanhood beautifully," Ariel said with a little smile laced with sincere affection. The last time they saw each other, Felicity had just turned thirteen. Ariel had been home from school for the summer. "You're all grown up."

"Thank you," Felicity said with an uneasy smile. She was never good with this kind of attention. "Umm, I don't want to be rude but where is Tobias and Priya?"

"Come with me," she said leading Felicity down a hallway. "I put them in a private waiting room." Egypt had always been a good friend to Ariel, so while Egypt's kids waited she had done her best to make them as comfortable as possible in this uncomfortable situation. She had even brought them some food from the 24-Hour McDonald's next to the hospital; though she would not be surprised if they barely ate any of it.

"Thank yo…" Felicity began sincerely as the came to stand in front of a door, but her words fell short as she peeked inside. The sight in front of her broke her heart even more than it already was. Before her was a small room with a couple of sofas face one another and a flat screen television on the back wall. Tobias and Priya were sitting together. Tobias was doing his best to be stoic. She could see that he was staring at television screen, but Felicity was sure he would not be able to recall anything he was had just watched. Priya was curled asleep at his side; she had a frown on her pretty face letting Felicity know that her rest was anything but peaceful.

Without another word being said, Felicity pulled the door open and walked inside; she didn't even notice that Ariel did not follow her. What she did notice was the look on Tobias's face when he turned in her direction; it caused tears to well in her eyes as she watched the range of emotions play across his face. He was probably expecting the doctor so his face was unmoving as he prepared himself for what he was about to be told. But when he realized it was her she saw relief tainted with fear and uncertainty dance over his features. He looked like such a little boy in that moment and she wanted nothing more than to coop him up in her arms and hold him like she used when he came to her sad and scared. But then almost as quickly as those emotions were there, they were gone. He was trying to be strong, which he was pulling off rather well. But she could see the cracks in his armor.

"Hey," she whispered coming to kneel in front him. Her hands cupping his face as she kissed his forehead then hugged him tightly. She was mindful of Priya who was still asleep, her head resting on her brother's lap.

When Felicity touched him, Tobias felt himself begin to tremble in her arms. He was doing his best to hold it together; just like his father would be if he was here … instead of being somewhere behind the doors marked HOSPITAL STAFF ONLY. But having his aunt here now, holding him like she was he didn't know how much longer he could keep it together. "Hey Aunt City," he responded softly as he gently pulled away from the hug. Her warmth was making him weak, but he still needed to be strong.

Felicity didn't need him to be strong though; she was here now and she could carry the burden. But before she could tell him as much Priya began to stir. She moved a little, stretch ever so slightly, and opened her eyes. The moment her sight fell on her Felicity, the unnerving calm of the waiting room was whip up into a whirlwind.

"Auntie," Priya exclaimed as she rushed into Felicity's arms, almost knocking Felicity over. Unlike Tobias, Priya wore her emotions for all to see. "Oh Auntie; I am so glad that you are here," she said wrapping her arms tightly around Felicity's neck.

"Me too," Felicity countered as she tried to balance her and Priya's weight, as she was still kneeling.

Gently placing his hands behind Felicity's upper back, Tobias helped to steady her. "Pri, get up;" he instructed softly, "You're about to make Aunt City fall."

Instantly Priya let go of Felicity; pulling herself up off the floor, but never letting go of Felicity's hand. "I'm sorry. I am just really happy you are here," she said in a little voice; tears welling in her eyes. "We have been here for hours and no one is telling us anything."

"You haven't been given any updates," Felicity asked as Tobias helped her stand.

Shaking her head with doe eyes, Priya sniffled, "No. Ms. Ariel keeps telling us to wait for the doctor, but the doctor has not come to see us yet." Patience wasn't a virtue that Priya was known for possessing; she was a lot like Egypt in that sense. "You don't think they are still in surgery do you?" She was so scared and needed to know what was going on.

As Felicity listened to Priya explain everything, she felt the chill from earlier begin to crawl down her spine again. Sometime in her gut told her that the doctor not coming to say anything to kids can't be a good sign; either Egypt and Xavier's injuries were so extensive the two of them were – as Priya suspected – still in emergency surgery after all this time or …

"I'll see what I can find out," Felicity said with a little smile; still not allowing her mind to think about the _OR_ situation. The idea of Egypt and Xavier still in surgery was not a great idea but it was favorable over their other option right now. "I might be able to convince them to tell us something." She made her tone light and easy, as she squeezed Priya's hand and began to head to the door leading out of the private waiting room.

Felicity was stopped short however, because has her hand reached for the door knob, Ariel was already opening it from the other side. "Oh hey; I was just coming to look for you," she stammered.

"Yeah, after I brought you in here I went in search of Dr. Nowlin," Ariel said motioning to the man standing next to her in green scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Hello Ms…" the doctor began his hand outstretched.

"Felicity," she supplied for him as she shook his hand gently. "So you have news about Egypt and Xavier's _progress_," she questioned hopefully, which Dr. Nowlin and Ariel to exchanged worried glances; Felicity felt her gut twisted in knots.

"Maybe we should step outside," Dr. Nowlin suggested; his gaze shifting over to Tobias and Priya, both of whom were watching the interaction between the three adults intently.

Ariel stepped forward then, "I can sit with them until you are done," she offered.

Felicity shook her head in response, "That won't be necessary," she explained softly. "Anything you say to me you can say in front of them," she added as Tobias and Priya came to stand on either side of her. Priya wrapped her arms tightly around Felicity's waist while Tobias came to hold her hand. "If saves me the trouble from having too." She was looking at the doctor directly.

Dr. Nowlin nodded his understanding and took a deep breath before saying, "Umm, we wanted to wait until you got here to say anything," he started to explain. "We never like to give any kind of news while people are traveling; you know for safety," his eyes shifting to the kids, "and if we can help we don't like giving updates to children, especially without an adult present."

It sounded very logical and Felicity understood. But it also sounded like this doctor was stalling and she needed him to get to the point. "Well I am here now … safely off the road and an adult. Please tell me … tell _us_ about our family."

There was only a short pause from Dr. Nowlin then, as he took a breath. "I am sorry but I regret to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Argent did not make it…" Dr. Nowlin went to explained that Xavier died on the scene; he was on the side of impact. Egypt made it to the hospital but died on the table while they were trying to stabilize her.

She listened carefully; taking in everything Dr. Nowlin was telling them. She would need to know all of this for later when people asked her questions. As Dr. Nowlin continued she could feel Priya hold her more tightly as she cried openly. Tobias had her hand in a death grip, his body trembling as he stood just behind her, his face hidden in her shoulder as he cried softly. She stood as strong as she could for them because that was what they needed from her. She, herself, was numb.

"I understand," she responded in an even tone when he was done; a single tear rolling down her face. It was all she allowed herself; she didn't have time for tears right now. "Umm, do I need to call someone now … about arrangements." These were the things she needed to focus on.

"Oh no; not tonight," it was Ariel speaking now. "We can handle everything tomorrow." Her tone was mixture of pain and sympathy. Egypt had been her friend, so she personally felt the lost too. However, she was not trying to add her pain to what they were feeling; Felicity appreciated that.

"All right," Felicity said holding Priya a little tighter as her niece curled further into her side. "I think I am going to take the kids home now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Dr. Nowlin asked.

"Yeah, my shift is over; I can't drive you," Ariel added. "I can have my husband pick me up from your place."

Somehow Felicity managed a smile; sad and broken but a smile. "That won't be necessary. I can handle it. Thank you," her tone somewhat dismissive. She appreciated how accommodating they had all been, but she needed them to leave now. "I will call the hospital tomorrow about the arrangements." She looked away from them then, turning her full attention to Tobias and Priya.

Ariel and Dr. Nowlin left then and everything started moving in a blur. She did her best to calm Priya enough so that they could gather their things and leave. Felicity really doesn't remember much between leaving the hospital and getting home. It was eerily quiet as they had walked inside and stood in her foyer.

As the three of them came to stand in the foyer of the large country style house, none of them were sure what to do next. All of them barely acknowledged Duchess, the family's six year old Anatolian Shepherd, happily barking her hello, walking around their legs, and nudging their hands for attention.

"We should get ready for bed," Felicity said after a while. "It's almost midnight and we have all had a long night."

They headed upstairs together. When they reached the top everyone went to their separate corners of the house. Tobias and Priya to their rooms, Duchess following Priya, and Felicity made a beeline for the guest bedroom. It was the room she always used whenever she visited. Lifelessly she prepared for bed, taking a shower and changing into the yoga pants and t-shirt she had in her emergency bag. When she was done, Felicity decided to check on the kids before going to bed.

But when she walked out of her room she was confronted with a view of the door leading into Egypt and Xavier's bedroom. It was slightly ajar; like a moth to the flame she was drawn to it. Pushing the door completely open she stepped inside the room. It was neat in a mix of grays and purple. Purple was Egypt's favorite color, so like with most things Xavier let her have her way. But in an effort to make sure he was represented in their room too, Egypt decorated the room with shades of grey and furniture made of dark wood; purple was only the accent. It really was the perfect blend of both of them, and as she sat on the bed now she somehow felt closer to them.

She was not sure how long she was sitting there when she suddenly felt the bed dip beside her. Priya had found her way to the room too and was now lying on the bed with her head in Felicity's lap. Duchess who had picked up on everyone's somber mood lay quietly at Felicity's feet. There were no words between Felicity and her niece as she playing in her hair; both of them lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Tobias came and sat on the other side of her, his head leaning against her shoulder that Felicity broke the silence.

"Maybe we should sleep here together," she suggested. A plan both Tobias and Priya readily agreed to as they began to climb towards the head of the bed to get under the covers. They left space for Felicity to climb in the middle. When everyone was settled Priya called Duchess who found a spot between Felicity and Priya's feet.

Having everyone lay in bed together was something Egypt would do. Whenever things were particular bad, Egypt was good about cuddling in bed with you. There were so many times as a little girl that Felicity remembered just lying in bed with Egypt, holding on to Egypt like Priya was holding her now. There were even a few times as a little girl she would just curl up next to Xavier, much Tobias was curled up next to her now. She also felt safe and loved when she was with them. And while it paled in comparison, being surrounded by all things Egypt and Xavier was going to have to be enough to smooth them for now.

# #

It was just after midnight when they all laid down and now birds are chirping. The sun was coming up, and Felicity could hardly believe she had been lying here for almost seven hours. Seven hours she had been waiting for sleep to come. Seven hours of replaying everything over and over. Seven hours of lying here between Tobias who slept motionlessly near the edge of the bed and Priya who slept all over the place. Seven hours just staring at the ceiling and now it was time to get up.

"Mmm," Priya moaned as she turned in her sleep again and accidentally flinging her arm across Felicity's face.

Cringing Felicity finally gave on sleep as she gently removed Priya's arm from her face. She climbed carefully over her niece, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand and quietly left the bedroom; Duchess in tow. At some point during the night Duchess had found herself back on the floor unable to handle all of Priya's moving around. It was the only amount of amusement Felicity had had all night.

Walking downstairs she stretched her muscles awake. Her body felt drained and tired, but her mind was on high alert. Nothing felt real to her right now, but she knew there was so much to be done. She definitely felt she was going through the motions right now. Everything was automatic, from opening the door to the spacious backyard for Duchess to turning on a pot of coffee.

Rubbing her hands over her face, she sat the counter her cell phone in hand; she might as well get down to business. But first she needed to make a phone call and after pressing her speed dial she was only half surprised it was answered on the first ring.

"Felicity, I have been so worried," Diggle boomed into the phone. "How are Egypt and Xavier doing?"

Inhaling deeply, Felicity braced herself. This was only the first time of many she was going to have to tell this story; it would not do her any good to break down now. "Not so good Dig," she began in a monotone voice, "Not good at all."

* * *

Wow, you all are awesome; all your feedback was much appreciated.

And not to single anyone out because you are all fabulous and I adore each of you. But **CamJ**, I know that in the first chapter relationships were a little unclear. I hope this chapter cleared some of those questions up. But just in case it didn't I made two family trees with everyone's birthday [and deaths] on it. [_Side Note – Arrow Wikia says that Felicity was born in 1988; so I just made a birthday date for her but kept the year._]

_Nowak/Smoak Family Tree_ - http*/i*imgur*com/ScBYpnA*jpg

_Argent/Young Family Tree_ - http*/i*imgur*com/pKXzFKP*jpg

**[Just make sure you replace the asterisks with the appropriate semi-colon or period to make it a proper link]**

Also you know I love to share pictures so here is one of what Duchess looks like - http*/i*imgur*com/3AJDUvW*jpg

I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I already have the next chapter outlined. To be honest it was the first chapter I outline. I originally planned it to be the start of this story, but I realized I need a little build up to it. I am excited about this next chapter and hope to have it completed within the week.

Oh and I am still in need of a beta. I re-read this chapter a few times, but I am sure there are still mistakes.


End file.
